Polaris Online
by Ryuu Nakagawa
Summary: Two brothers who live by themselves and design video games for a living get sucked into the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Beginnings

****Author's Notes: This is our first time doing this so please don't be quick to judge, also a review is always appreciated, but please keep it constructive. Enjoy!****

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Sword Art Online. All rights belong to their respectful owners.  
Authors: Ryuu Nakagawa, Sora Nakagawa**

**Polaris Online**

"A worldwide gathering is occurring at almost every gamestop in the world...we have just received confirmation that all copies of Polaris Online have been sold out." The t.v. flickered off as Ryuu pressed the power button on the remote and tossed it gently onto the dark brown coffee table. He sighed as he stretched out his stiff muscles after sitting on the couch all night fixing last minute bugs in the game before its launch.

He yawned and sauntered over to the small kitchen of the apartment he shared with his younger brother Sora; his bare feet moving from the cushiony carpet onto the cold hardwood floor of the kitchen. He heard the distinct shuffling of his brothers feet and commented in a raspy voice. "So the beast has come out of the cave huh?" He chuckled lightly at his own snarky comment and pulled out two bowls from the cupboard before pouring an off brand cereal into both of them. He sloshed the milk into the bowl and dug a spoon into both of the bowls then slid one of them across the counter to his ragged mess of a brother. "You excited?" He asked before spooning the sugary oats into his mouth. He shrugged as he got no reply from his brother as usual. He parted his sleek silver hair to the side so he could see better. "Come on, we gotta get ready for work. It is launch day after all." He quickly wolfed down his cereal before placing his dishes lazily on the counter and walking tiredly over to his room to get ready for the long arduous day ahead of him.

Sora, on the inside was bubbling with excitement but kept his expression calm and slightly bored. After the Sword Art Online incident 2 years ago he and his brother, Ryuu joined a company working on a VRMMORPG; Polaris Online. After 2 years of hard work and rising through the ranks in the company, the game was complete. He and Ryuu were chosen to be 2 of the secret admins in the game to watch over it. Sora sighed while thinking," _Well, this is going to be long and hard...but probably not as much as Ryuu's poop when he was constipated." He added with a slight grin. _Sora then got up, put his bowl in the sink and headed into his room to change.

Ryuu came out of his room a few minutes later with a plain blue t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie, and dark blue jeans on. His clothes clinging to his slender lean frame. His silver hair parted to the left, covering his slipped on his shoes and yelled over his shoulder "Hurry up! I don't want to be late because of your sorry ass again!" He swung the door open and pocketed his phone and keys before making his way out to the parking lot.

"Says the guy who was 3 hours late to an important meeting" Sora deadpanned while walking out of his room wearing a dark blue shirt, a black hoodie with dark silver designs on it, and black sweats. he walked to the door before grabbing his phone, and slipping on his black and white Nike's.

Ryuu smirked, sometimes he just wanted to beat the living shit out of him but he was all he had. He slid into the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition, causing the engine to roar to life. He tapped his fingers against the dashboard, making a hollow thump as he waited for his brother to get in.

Sora got into the car wondering what they would do first. Would they do a quest? A battle? Maybe some shopping? His brothers words shook him out of his musing.

"We don't have time to waste. Someone's gotta whip those trolls into shape." He shifted the gear and sped off through the streets of Tokyo towards the HQ of Capital Studios. After a quick drive he parked the black Charger into the company Garage and pocketed the keys before getting out of the car hastily and made his way to his office.

As the two made their way into their office they were stopped by their co-worker, Kabuto. "Hey you two, you guys ready for the launch?" Kabuto was another one of the admins going in the game. While Kabuto and one of their other co-workers Kenta were part of the Southern Kingdom, he and Ryuu were part of the Northern Kingdom.

Ryuu just shrugged and replied. "Guess we'll have to find out." He went over to his station and put the Nerve Gear on his head then layed down on the cushioned chair. He pressed the power button and his vision was flooded with a flash of color then nothingness. His vision came into view and he saw himself standing in the middle of the Capital of the Northern Kingdom, Cryo. He sighed and walked towards the outskirts of the city where combat was permitted, his pearly white cloak with an icy blue dragon design on the back flapped in the harsh cold wind. He saw a small group of three men attempting to duplicate an item they just received. Ryuu let out a small groan of annoyance before gripping the black leather hilt of his heavy broadsword and unsheathed it, the air temperature dropped suddenly and they knew it. The group looked around confused for the person or thing that was interrupting their little break in the code of conduct. Suddenly one of them let out an ear piercing scream of agony as they all stared at the glowing ocean blue blade protruding from the man's abdomen. He let out his last breath and saw the crimson pupils of his assassin before disappearing into a million tiny pieces of code. Above where his deceased name tag was it read _Account Terminated_. Seeing this the other two boosters began to break in an all out run for their lives towards the thick forest where it would be infinitely harder to track them, but Ryuu just stood their with an evil smirk on his pale face. They were ten meters away when all of a sudden two daggers cut through the wind and buried themselves in each of the men's backs. One of them fell to the ground and disappeared without a sound. The other one stumbled around, his blood pouring onto the white snow covered ground staining it crimson. He fell onto his knees and let out a shrill cry of pain before exploding into a million other pieces just like his other comrades. Ryuu jerked his blade causing the leftover blood to splatter onto the ground like paint on a canvas. He sheathed his blade and trudged through the biting snow over to where the two knives lay. He picked them up and put them back into the small sheaths sewn into his cloak before making his way back into the city. "This is going to be more fun than I thought." He muttered to himself with a cruel smile.

After making it back into the freezing city he trudged to his small humble apartment just across from the Town Square, so he could monitor who comes in and out. As he walked he drew many uneasy glances from the new players, and just based on the quality of his equipment they knew he wasn't someone to mess with. He knew the ins and outs of the whole entire game, drop rates, spawn zones, etc. All of it was mapped into his brain, causing his leveling efficiency to increase dramatically, and within the twelve hours he was stationed he gained five levels from twelve to seventeen. He checked the rankings and the only one higher than him in the entire game was his little brother. "You were always one step ahead weren't you?" He chuckled lightly to himself as he went into the options menu and logged out.

He jerked awake from the couch and looked out the thick glass window to see the city lit up only by the faint glitter of the moon and the lights of the city that seemed to never sleep. He thought to himself _I think I'm gonna stay overnight here for a while._ He let out a large yawn before curling up on the chair and drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**To be continued...**

ur document here...


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**I'm sorry about last chapter, I released it without properly editing it. I hope that this will make up for it. Thank You**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online, all rights are to their respectable owners.**

**Authors:Ryuu Nakagawa, Sora Nakagawa**

Ryuu groaned as the blinding rays from the sun poked at his eyes causing him to cringe slightly. He stretched out a bit on the chair before getting up and making his way slowly towards the coffee room. He rubbed the gunk that accumulated under his eyes during the night away and tossed it at a now disgusted intern. He eventually made it there and saw his brother sitting on the counter with mug in hand. Realizing he had no idea what his little brother did to get such an advantage over him in that short amount of time he asked plainly. "What'd you do during launch?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. yep… same old Polaris. He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic standing in the town square of Cryo. He strolled his way to a bench nearby before opening his menu with a downward swipe of his hand. He was looking at his equipment and items making sure he had everything when he heard a blood curdling scream. he looked up and saw 2 girls his age being confronted and slightly groped by 5 big burly men. He sighed and thought _Really? Not even 15 minutes into the game and guys are already getting horny. Jesus, how humiliating. _He quickly equipped his twin daggers before walking to the group. As he got close enough he called out, "Is anything here the matter?" The group turned and while the guys had a mixed look of shock and disgust and the girls had a look of silent pleading. The largest man-who he assumed was their leader- stepped forward and grunted,"Get lost kid, this is grownup business." Sora raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? And by grownups you mean horny fucks who can't tell the difference between a dick and an asshole form ramming each other so much?" Sora replied with a smirk. The five men growled at the insult. "what did you say punk?" the head man questioned with an angry growl. "So now not only are you guys more bitchy than your god forsaken mother from producing your ugly mugs but you're also deaf?" Sora said with his ever present smirk. " YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! GET 'EM BOYS!" The leader roared while rushing towards them. Sora just grinned as they brandished their weapons. They looked to be the starting equipment for the Bandit class. Right when the lead guy brought down his double handed axe Sora vanished. "...huh?" That was before he turned around to find his friends lying on the ground bleeding from stab wounds before exploding into blue crystals with the sign 'Account Terminated' above them. luckily, or unluckily depending how you put it, he would be joining them shortly. The leader of the now one person group felt a searing pain in his abdomen and looked down. he found a dagger coming out of his stomach. he soon joined his friends with the 'Account Terminated' sign above his head. Sora sighed. he really thought they would be more of a challenge to test his skills. He was about to walk away when he heard, E-excuse me mister. he turned around and found the two girls coming near him. _Oh._ he forgot about them. "Yes?" He asked. " Well, we just wanted to thank you for back there." One said to him. He nodded and replied before walking away,"No problem. just remember this is a game, i bet if you wanted to you could've totally beat the utter crap out of them. I can tell by your gear you were at least 2 levels higher than them. So don't be afraid to take action, and remember you can log out at any time." An hour or two later of grinding, taking, some minor quests and getting new equipment he checked the global brother was Rank 2 while he was Rank 1. _heh… i still got it after all these months._ After checking the rankings he decided to log off for the day.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"...And that was basically it."

He smiled after hearing the story and commented tauntingly. "So you finally made some friends huh?" He pulled out the pot and poured the rich dark liquid into the mug and began to drink it immediately. Within a minute the mug was empty and he set it down on the counter and wiped the liquid that had stuck to his upper lip off with his hand. "Let's get going, our shift starts soon." He walked briskly back to the chair and placed the Nerve Gear snugly on his head and lied back. He started it up and just like last time the colors flew past him and then there was nothingness. His vision cleared up and he saw he was sitting on his soft bed. He stood up on his feet and made his way towards the Market where he would meet up with his brother and they would start to moderate the small towns outside of the Capital. On his way he checked the leaderboards. He had fallen back all the way to 19th, but he could easily retake the top ten. As he walked he took in all of the players in a matter of seconds, none of them seemed to be doing anything wrong surprisingly. He took up a few quests and leaned against the brick wall of a tattered building in a dark alleyway, tapping his foot to pass the time.

Sora meanwhile was still sitting on the bench that he logged out on. He stood up and stretched while slowly walking to the meeting place in the market. As he was walking he checked the leaderboards again, he was rank 18 now but cared little. he looked at the names before him and found Kabuto and Kenta taking spots 11 and 12. He scrolled up to first place and found the top two were both from the Southern Kingdom. In 2nd place was a Swordswoman named Asuna, he saw surprisingly. Sora wasn't sexist in the least but he found it odd that a girl was in second place because not many girls play video games, and even less play on such a level. He mentally shrugged and looked at 1st place,it was a Swordsman named Kirito. He saw that he had the Duel-Wielding skill which was a rare. _Converted account maybe?_ He mentally shrugged again, he would ask his brother about it finally made it to the meeting spot in the market and saw his brother leaning against a wall.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his younger brother walk in. He set his blood red hues upon him and said slightly annoyed. "Nice of you to show up, ain't it?" He smirked and walked past him, patting him on the back as he moved. "Come on, we need to sign up for the army so we don't arouse suspicion. If they saw two top twenty players not fighting they might start to suspect us. Let's go." He broke out into a full sprint towards the barracks that were only a tenth of a mile away, he covered the ground quickly and occasionally glanced backwards to make sure Sora was complying with his request. He went into the barracks and signed a few documents before receiving his orders from command. He waited in the frigid cold until he saw his brother come out with the same document and said. "Well, looks like this is the beginning of our legacy." And with that he dashed out of town and through the forest towards the encampment seventy miles away. His cloak flapped in the rough wind as he made his way through the towns, keeping away from contact with other players. All he had to keep him company was the cold of the North, and the soft crunch of the snow made by the footsteps of his brother trailing behind him.

After about two hours Ryuu had managed to gain two more levels and was now level 19. He smelled the supposedly 'hidden' camp before he could see it. From more than three hundred meters away he could smell the rancid piles of shit gathered on the grounds, causing him to pinch his nose to avoid another whiff of that horrid aroma. He glared frustratedly at the men as he walked through the broken down camp towards the Lieutenant's tent where he saw the incompetent fuck twiddling his thumbs, ignoring the stacks of complaints at his desk. Instantly he hated the man and yelled "What the hell do you think you're doing! You've got no order, you're ignoring your duties, I should kill you right here!" A new flame of hate ignited in his pupils causing the man to fall back in his mahogany chair. The two guards drew their swords and stood in a fighting stance as the Lieutenant scrambled back to his feet trying to draw his short sword from its brown leather sheath at his side. "Pathetic." Ryuu said calmly, finally regaining his composure. Ryuu flicked the two daggers from their sheaths in his cloak and they each of them landed in a guards throat, causing them to cough up massive amounts of blood onto the canvas underneath the tent before they exploded into code. He did not ban them though, they were just in his way. He paced slowly towards the Lieutenant who searched for any sign of mercy, but found none. In that instant Ryuu's sword flicked out of it's sheath faster than the Lieutenant's eyes could track and it ripped through the mans rib cage and slid through the man's heart. He let out one final groan before exploding just like his guards, but atop where his name tag was it read _Account Terminated._ Ryuu said coldly to the man even though he wasn't their. "You must follow your duties as a soldier." With that he picked up the daggers and resheathed them, but kept his sword drawn and at his side. He moved out of the tent towards the gallows at the center of the camp where he would make his announcement to this pitiful gathering they called an army.

He stood at the center of the gallows and scrolled through his menu before finding all chat. He selected it then hid his menu and called out. "I'm your leader now!" Everyone turned towards him and suddenly the crowd broke out into a fit of laughter. Frustrated he threw the knife with his free hand and it dug itself into the breastplate of a close by Swordsman. He screamed in agony before exploding into code and the crowd grew silent. He continued "Now that I have your attention, let me address a few problems I have here." He cleared his throat and said. "Thanks to the incompetent bastard you guys the retard officials named Lieutenant this place is a shit hole. Literally, there is shit and piss lying in the middle of the camp. But that won't be a problem now, I'm running this place and if you have any complaints then you can take it up with me personally." Enraged a man climbed up the stairs of the gallows to confront Ryuu, only to be met by a swift slice to the throat. "Anyone else want to object?" They all stared at him wide eyed in fear, waiting for what he would do next. "Good." He said authoritatively. "Division one, you will be responsible for building the latrines one mile South-East of the camp. Division two, you will be in charge of cleaning up the camp. And if I see anyone slacking off I will cut you down where you stand. Now move!" He barked at the group. Immediately they dispersed to do their work. He scrolled through the menu and gave a quest to everyone. The reward for finishing the quest was the ability to log out. He smirked as he saw some of them start to freak out when they scrolled through their menu and found they were unable to log out. "This is gonna be amusing." He said to himself as he made his way towards his new sleeping quarters, all the while Sora just stood in the shadows and watched.

**To be continued...**.


End file.
